(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for a computer mother board and particularly to a heat dissipation device for reducing noise and increasing area of heat dissipation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the development of computer information technology, equipment and components related to a computer are changed quickly, such as a hard disk, a mother board, and a central processing unit (CPU). Multimedia data processed through Boolean calculation are growing and the corresponding processing speed is increasing which may result in overhigh operation temperature of the equipment and IC modules in the computer. Even a chip on a mother board generates high heat in operation. Therefore, when the generated heat is not dissipated in time, the normal operation will be adversely affected, which may result in decrease of operation speed or life expectancy. A common solution is to dispose a heat sink and a fan corresponding to a heat source.
A conventional heat dissipation device for a CPU mounted on a mother board includes a fin group attached to the CPU, and a fan attached to the fin group. So the fin group absorbs heat produced by the CPU and the fan blows to the fin group thereby dissipating the heat absorbed by the fin group.
Other components also produce heat besides the CPU on the mother board when in operation. However, since the interior of a computer enclosure is close, the heated air cannot be directly exhausted from the interior to the exterior of the computer enclosure. So the heated air is circulated within the computer enclosure. That's, the dissipation manner of a fan blowing a fin group makes the heated air recirculated in the close space within the computer enclosure. Therefore the conventional heat dissipation is poor, which results in low operation efficiency of the CPU even system crash due to overhigh temperature. Furthermore, the operation of the fan causes noise. Thus, it is desired to improve the conventional heat dissipation device for a computer mother board.